chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Chacha
Chacha (チャチャ) is the central character of the Akazukin Chacha series. Biography Akazukin means "red hooded" and it is named this because Chacha normally wears a red hood created for her by her mentor and guardian, Seravy, who holds the title of the world's best magician. Chacha is clearly based upon "Little Red Riding Hood". Related to this, her best friend, central romantic interest and guardian is Riiya, a young werewolf. Chacha is learning how to cast magic from Seravy. In her first adventure, Chacha meets another student, Shiine, who develops a fondness for her. Shiine is the student of Dorothy, a childhood friend of Seravy who covets his title. Chacha, Riiya and Shiine are all studied at the Urara School headed by Principal Urara and they are soon classmates in the Banana Class. Their adviser in the class is Teacher Rascal. Chacha also gains a rivalry towards Yakko because of her love and affection for her teacher Serevy. Later when Riiya loses his memories, she also gains a rivalry with Marin which Chacha angrily slaps Riiya in the face when he didn't remember of who she is. She also became friends with Orin who had a crush on Shiine. Chacha has a mysterious parentage which is revealed over the course of the series. In the anime she gains special items which, through Riiya and Shiine's help, transforms her into a Magical Princess alter-ego that plays a central role for the first half of the anime. Chacha carries a necklace with a wing shaped red pendant and by combining both the bracelet and ring powers used by both Riiya and Shiine allowing her to transform into a Magical Princess. Chacha is revealed to be a royal princess as mentioned by Seravy and her royal parents are petrified by the evil Daimaō who is also responsible for taking over their castle and to manipulate people with their own schemes by ordering Sorges and later Yordas and Haideyansu to deal against her. In her infancy, she was rescued by Seravy in his pre-teen years along with his teacher and her grandfather, Grand King Genius who sacrifices his life to make Daimaō unable to get out of the castle due to electrocuted as the swords outside the castle has powers to block him from getting out. Chacha also meets Piisuke (Chicky in the both Filipino and English Dub respectively) which later becomes the Phoenix Sword and the second main weapon for her alternate form to replace her primary weapon, Magical Arrow and later the Magical Bird Shield crafted by Muramasa. Chacha as the Magical Princess also manage to defeat Access revealed to be Shiine's father after he defeated his own son in a magic duel. Upon arriving at the castle where Daimaō resides, Yakko, Marin, Dorothy, Serevy, Orin, Chacha, Riiya and Shiine are the chosen ones to stop Daimaō with the combined powers of love courage and hope. Chacha eventually defeats Daimaō with the Phoenix Sword Flash with their combining powers. Daimao's defeat also frees her grandfather, Grand King Genius from being sealed inside the jewel and later reuniting with her royal parents who are now free from Daimaō's petrification. After defeating Soprano and Baritone as a Magical Princess, Soprano manages to break the seal during her battle by using the Holy Bird and this seal contains to releases the demons to get free from the g Gates of Hell. With that, Chacha, Riiya and Shiine sacrifice the Goddess' magical items in order to seal it back. Chacha is no longer the Magical Princess after risking the items to save the world. With that, her royal parents including her grandfather gives her magical items such as the Magic Brooch, The Magic Compact where she can communicate her royal mother and finally the Crescent Aurora Bracelet where she can unleash the Assisting Boomerang. In the second half of the anime, Chacha relies on using magic as well as using the Assisting Boomerang from her Crescent Aurora Bracelet to aid her if anyone who have problems or others are causing mischief to them. Weapon and Powers Chacha has magical powers taught by her teacher Serevy. But when using her magic, it always comes as backfired. When turning into a Magical Princess, she appears as a teenage Warrior Princess to face off against the evil forces within which happens to be Daimaō's manipulative schemes by asking Sorges to ask someone who have motives or evil schemes to deal against Chacha. *''Beauty Serene Arrow: Is the first primary weapon Chacha uses as the Magical Princess, she is able to shoot arrows efficiently with her Magical Bow in one shot. She also uses this when she can purify Daimaō's control of them. It was demonstrated when Dorothy was under mind control to release a large dragon and Chacha defeats the dragon as the Magical Princess and also purifies Dorothy from being under control. This also happens to their Teacher Rascal when he was under control. The weapon is later useless when Shiine's father, Access manage to disperse the arrow twice and later trying its best to destroy the monster but to no avail. She later uses this to summon the Magical Phoenix to transform into a Phoenix Sword. *Phoenix Sword: Is the secondary weapon Chacha uses as the Magical Princess. It is a pink feathered short-sword with a gem in the center. This later becomes her main weapon to fight stronger monsters and later uses this to defeat Access, Daimaō, Baritone and Soprano by using a powerful move known as '''Sword of the Phoenix Flash'. **It was first gained when Chacha as the Magical Princess tries to protect Piisuke from harm which triggers Piisuke's transformation as the Magical Phoenix to turn into a Phoenix Sword via Winged Feather Skill Up! which is later becomes Chacha's main weapon. To summon the Magical Phoenix, Chacha as the Magical Princess shoots a single arrow shot from her Magical Bow upward with Beauty Serene Arrow. Another interesting note is that during Chacha's transformation as the Magical Princess, the red lights from her winged necklace glows light blue behind her. In both Filipino and English versions it is seen in fast foward. *''Magical Bird Shield: Is her defensive weapon for Chacha to use. It was crafted by Muramasa and it was used to deflect and reflecting the enemy's projectiles and its attacks. This is later became useless during her confrontation with Daimaō when his powers are strong enough to block her shield which results her to be knocked down . *Magical Brooch: Chacha's first accessory during the second half of the series, this brooch has the power to absorb any kinds of things or returning it back to the way it absorbed. *Magical Compact: Chacha's second accessory during the half of the series, this compact enables her to communicate with her royal mother anytime as possible. *Crescent Aurora Bracelet: Chacha's third and final accessory which she has a power to make her magic efficient by pressing a button on her bracelet. She can use the '''Assisting Boomerang'' on her bracelet to assist her with her magic to aid someone she needs or against the people who causes mischief. Trivia * Gallery Chacha/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Main characters Category:Urara School students